


Distant Shore

by Moonheart13



Series: Let's Be A Musical [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Feelings of Helplessness, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steven Universe Songs, fluffy memories, personal reflection for venomous, sad thoughts, ven is still in sad boi hours but he's getting better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: Venomous reflects on the good and the bad.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Let's Be A Musical [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550602
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	Distant Shore

It was a typical morning for Lakewood Plaza. The sun was beaming down in a gentle glow, shedding light on a typical, every day set-up.

In the parking lot of Gar’s bodega, Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond were in the middle of launching an attack, while KO, Rad, and Enid were attempting to stop them. It was the usual back and forth, a blast here, a kick there.

The only difference was Lord Boxman standing outside. He was shrieking out his cheers for his children, a notable development. He’d been trying much harder lately to be supportive. He wanted to show his kids that he really did love them, that he was proud of them. He wanted to be involved.

For anyone who knew Boxman, the sight may have passed for heartwarming.

For Professor Venomous, it definitely did.

The professor was seated on a hilltop, observing the scene. His gaze grew sad as he watched the battle, letting out a sigh. He breathed in deeply and began to sing quietly to himself. As he looked upwards, he could swear he heard music playing.

_ “It all become so lovely/those bluest skies above me...” _

He recalled the memories of his and Boxman’s courtship, for lack of a better term. Each crucial moment faded in and out of his brain. Boxman crushing Venomous into their first mutual hug, Venomous handing Boxman the bio-chip for one of his greatest projects, and the two shaking hands, the day they began their partnership.

_ “Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met you…” _

The memories changed again. He remembered Fink and the Boxbots playing their first co-op game together, while Boxman and he watched on with relief and joy. He thought about when Boxman and he worked side by side, sometimes on individual projects, sometimes together.

_ “I thought I’d stay a while/I tried to learn to smile…” _

A late afternoon had been spent in Boxman’s office, watching a barrage of explosions they’d triggered hit the plaza. He and Boxman had laughed like complete lunatics, gripping onto each other just to keep themselves standing up.

_ “So many colors I had never even known…” _

A vision came to Venomous’ mind. A beach. He’d always liked the beach. So warm. The sound of the waves always calming. The last time Boxman and he had taken the kids there had been so much fun. He’d held Boxman’s hand, reading his book of the week in the other, while Boxman eventually achieved a well-deserved nap.

_ “Maybe I’ll find myself sitting on that distant shore…” _

Boxman sneaking a kiss to his cheek.

Fink laughing as he put her up on his shoulders.

The sun shining down and making him forget all about his worries.

_ “Maybe I’m not alone…” _

He felt a cold shudder scurry up his backside.

The happy memory was gone.

In its place, darkness took residence.

The lapses in time. The headaches. The feelings of helplessness.

_ “Then I see the colors fading/Gentleness of light escaping…” _

Venomous could see him in his mind’s eye. The man that had ruined everything. The thing he’d created. The frightening secret Fink was forced to keep to herself for so long.

That menacing grin. His sickly looking skin. The distorted voice that Venomous could swear he still heard whispering to him.

Shadowy Figure, in all his terrible glory.

_ “Shadows of my fear invading/Have I seen this all before…?” _

The thoughts were filled with darkness.

Brutal ambition. Heartless manipulation. Unrelenting energy.

The foggy memories of TKO hurting the people that his true self held dear filled his mind. They were only heroes, true, but this wasn’t KO. He was better than that.

Much, much better than his father.

_ “I know there’s something residing/A terror deep inside me…” _

Venomous opened his eyes. Down below him, the battle had come to an end. The Boxbots were defeated, but they’d managed to steal a sign for ‘Half-Off Shrimp’. They embraced their father, despite Raymond now without his arms, Darrell without his head, and Shannon practically only her torso.

The group laughed, Boxman flashing inappropriate hand gestures to the bodega crew.

_ “I couldn’t understand how you could be so bold…” _

Rad and Enid looked mildly annoyed, rolling their eyes as they headed back inside. KO turned to follow them before glancing back.

Boxman and KO made eye contact for a moment. They smiled.

Then, the little hero headed back to the bodega and Boxman carried the parts of his children into Boxmore.

_ “Maybe I’ll find myself smiling on that distant shore…” _

Venomous watched as the parking lot was soon deserted. He smiled softly to himself.

Perhaps today wasn’t the day.

But maybe tomorrow.

_ “Maybe I'm not alone…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you can!
> 
> This song was practically written for Venomous, in my opinion. I didn't even have to change a lyric, it all just fit very well. I only wish this song was longer because it's one of my personal favorites. And yes, I picture this scene inbetween when Venomous came back from the planet and when he apologized to Boxman. He's just not quite mentally ready at this point.


End file.
